Escogiendo Caminos
by chemdude
Summary: Trama empieza despues del fallido intento de rescatar a Sasuke. Naruto es expulsado de su villa, y su pasado es descubierto, ahora tiene que decidir si toma el camino de la venganza o el perdon. Actualizada Junio 17, 2007
1. Prologo Parte 1 de 2

Saludos mis amigos lectores!

Actualmente, esta es la traducción original de mi historia "Choosing Paths."

Me enfocare en la traducción de esta, hasta que esté al par de la versión en ingles. Si saben el 'english' no les recomiendo que la lean ya que la estaré modificando.

En esta historia, utilizare los prefijos honoríficos que se utilizan en el anime. También, utilizare el nombre de las técnicas en Japonés, con una traducción de estas al finalizar cada capitulo.

**Resumen**: Esta historia sigue la idea original de la serie con algunos cambios. La trama, toma lugar inmediatamente después del primer fallido intento de rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto se ve forzado a irse de Konoha, pero porque? Sus secretos son descubiertos, ahora, Naruto debe decidir que camino seguir. El de la venganza o el del perdón. La historia es clasificada M por el lenguaje usado, descripciones graficas de violencia y sangre, y posibles limones (para los pervertidos y fieles seguidores del legado de Jiraiya p ). Parejas naruXtenten ……. naruX????

También les quisiera hacer saber, que ya me he puesto en contacto con varios autores de historias en inglés, y estos me han autorizado el traducir sus historias. Las historias serán fieles traducciones del texto original, lo que significa que no agregare ni quitare ningún capítulo.

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Estos son de la autoría de M. Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 1; El inicio.**

Fue en una noche de luna llena en la cual una enorme criatura atacó su villa. Los gritos y quejidos de la bestia y de los pobladores hacían eco en la oscuridad de la noche. Dicha criatura era enorme; su tamaño rebasaba en altura el monumento de los Hokages. Esta criatura era un zorro, pero no era un zorro cualquiera. Era……. un **bijuu**, uno de los temidos demonios con cola. Sin embargo, la cosa que producía el mayor terror eran el número de colas de esta criatura poseía. Se rumoraba, que entre más colas la criatura poseyera, mayor el poder del demonio seria. En el caso del zorro, eran nueve, nueve enormes colas que producían destrucción a través de Konohakagure.

La villa fue salvada de completa destrucción gracias al sacrificio del hombre más poderoso de esa villa. Este hombre fue Kazama Arashi, mejor conocido como el **Yondaime Hokage** de Konoha.

El cuarto Hokage no era capaz de exterminar al **Kyuubi no Kitsune**, ya que dicha criatura resulto ser muy poderosa para ser derrotada. Con la ultima porción de chakra restante, fue capaz de invocar al propio **Shinigami **gracias al uso del **Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin** y así, poder sellar al demonio dentro de el estomago de un niño, sin embargo, este no era cualquier niño, sino su propio hijo. Como padre, Arashi no podia haberle pedido a cualquier otra persona el dar a su hijo o hija para el ritual. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Arashi cargo a su hijo y se lo entrego a **Sandaime** para que cuidara de el. Al sentir que su vida le abandonaba el cuerpo y con el último de sus alientos, nombro a su hijo Naruto.

Sarutobi sabia perfectamente que tenia que cambiar el apellido de Naruto. El apellido Kazama era odiado en **Iwa, Kumo** y en muchos otros lugares, por lo tanto decidió cambiarlo de Kazama a Uzumaki. Con esto, Sandaime espero poder proteger a Naruto del odio fuera de su villa, sin embargo, no pudo proteger al infante de la ignorancia y el odia de la propia villa. Contrario a los últimos deseos de Arashi, su hijo Naruto no seria visto como el héroe que era el carcelario y el contenedor de la maléfica criatura, sino que seria visto como el propio demonio que atacó la villa.

Solamente dos seres humanos sabian que Naruto era el hijo del recientemente fallecido Hokage, el primero, era el propio Sarutobi, y el segundo era Jiraiya, el maestro de cuarto Hokage. Pertinente a la madre de Naruto, ella desgraciadamente falleció al dar a luz a su hijo.

- - 6 años después - -

Era el sexto aniversario de la presuma derrota de Kyuubi a manos de Yondaime. Ese dia, tambien era el cumpleaños de Naruto. Si la vida le habia enseñado algo, era que no debia de salir de su pequeño apartamento durante la noche, especialmente durante su cumpleaños ya que en ese día en particular, las golpizas que recibia, tendian a ser mas prolongadas y dolorosas. El pequeño Naruto, era constantemente golpeado por los habitantes de la villa, ya que lo veian como al propio demonio que ataco hace ya, seis años. Los pobladores lo atacaba por varias razones, a parte de verlo como el demonio, tambien lo atacaban para poder en cierta forma 'aliviar' y 'tomar venganza' en contra del demonio que tanto daño les habia provocado. Sin embargo, en ese dia una muchedumbre de pobladores y unos cuantos **shinobis** atacaron viciosamente al pequeño que tenia un poco más de un lustro de vida. Aparentemente, los puñetazos, patadas, palos y piedras, no eran suficiente para saciar el odia y la sed de venganza en contra del el llamado 'demonio'. En esa noche, los shinobi que se encontraban entre la agresiva multitud, utilizaron sus conocimientos en arte ninja y utilizaron sus armas para atacarlo. El pequeño infante no era un criminal o un adulto que pudiera defenderse, el era solamente un inocente pequeño. La ignorancia y la estupidez de los pobladores de Konoha eran enormes. A pesar de todas las leyes que Sandaime Sarutobi hizo para asegurar la protección de Naruto, nunca faltaba algunos cuantos que lograban su cometido y lograban liberar todo su odio, resentimiento y furia en contra de l pequeño. El tormento físico producido por la golpiza no era lo entristecía mas, sino las palabras, y las miradas frias producían una herida mucho mas profunda en su ser.

'!Demonio!'

'!Basura!'

'!Debiste de haber muerto hace seis años maldito demonio!'

'!Porque no te largas de la villa maldito demonio!'

'!Nadie te quiera aquí demonio… lárgate!'

Ese dia, Naruto fue severamente golpeado. Múltiples fracturas en sus brazos, piernas y costillas fueron el resultado del brutal encuentro. Ese tambien fue el dia en el que por primera vez escuchó una voz en su mente que dijo **'Uzumaki Naruto… lo siento mucho… lo siento mucho pequeño.'** Después de escuchar dicha voz, el mencionado perdió la conciencia.; a la edad de seis años, Uzumaki Naruto estuvo en el hospital por cerca de tres meses debido al sádico encuentro. Para su desgracia, el era muy joven por lo tanto, su 'prisionero' no pudo curarlo.

En aquel entonces, un inocente e incrédulo Naruto pensaba que su único propósito en la vida era el recibir todo el odio y desprecio de los pobladores de la villa para que nadie mas tuviera que sentir y experimentar el sufrimiento que el padecía.

Después de haber sido dado de alta en el hospital, el tomo el curso hacia su casa, pero decidió ir al parque. Ahí, vio la cosa más hermosa que jamás habia visto, vio su primer amor, y al mismo tiempo, estaría por experimentar otro más de tantos innumerables y tristes momentos de su corta vida. Ahí vio a una niña pelirosa, la cual parecía ser de su misma edad. Se le acercó y comenzaron a platicar amenamente…. 'wow' el pensó, la niña pelirosa no solamente era muy bonita, pero tambien era buena con el, ya que hasta la palabra le dirigía. Naruto estaba muy feliz de poder platicar con su primera amiga la cual respondía bajo el nombre de Sakura. Desgraciadamente, todo tenía que llegar su fin, pero en su caso, la despedida fue algo un poco dolorosa. Cuando estaban a punto de despedirse sintió el fuerte impacto producido por algo… mejor dicho… producido por alguien. Antes de perder la conciencia, alcanzo a ver a una adulta perlirosa quien, después de regañar a una pequeña Sakura y prohibiéndole que le dirigiera la palabra a Naruto, se le quedó mirando con desprecio al pequeño rubio. Desde ese dia, el caminaba por el parque con esperanzas de poder ver a la pequeña pelirosa. Aunque fuera por un instante, Naruto quería volver a ver a su amiga. En ocasiones corría con suerte y la veia por unos cuantos minutos, asegurándose por supuesto, de mantener su distancia ya que estaba temeroso de ser atacado por la adulta pelirosa, quien Naruto asumió era la madre de Sakura.

Otro de los muy pocos felices momentos en su vida fue cuando conoció a Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage, o **ojii-san**, como afectuosamente le llamaba. Ojii-San era una de las pocas personas que sinceramente apreciaba a Naruto. Desgraciadamente, Sarutobi no pudo cumplir su palabra a Arashi y no lo pudo adoptar por varias razones. La primera era el hecho que con la muerte de Arashi, se vio obligado a retomar su puesto como Hokage. Esto le daba muy poco libre a Sarutobi y desgraciadamente no le hubiera podido dedicar el tiempo necesario a Naruto. La segunda razón, fue el hecho que el concilio de ancianos, y el concilio de clanes, no aprobaban que Sarutobi adoptara al 'demonio'. Por lo tanto, lo más que pudo hacer fue sacarlo de le orfanato en el que tambien era victima de abusos hasta la edad de seis años y darle un pequeño apartamento en el cual pudiera vivir. El poco tiempo que Sarutobi tenia libre, se lo dedicaba a Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que les parece?

Porfavor R&R! o en español seria L&C (Lean y critiquen)

**Bijou: **Demonio con cola

**Yondaime**: Cuarto

**Hokage: **Literalmente significa sombra de fuego. Titulo dado al shinobi mas fuerte de Konohakagure

**Kyuubi no Kitsune**: Zorro de Nueve colas

**Shinigami**: Colector de almas tambien conocido como la muerte

**Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin**: Demonic Soul Seal (Sello de Alma Diabolica). Tecnica con la cual el alma de un enemigo u objeto es sellada en otro ser humano. Esta técnica causa la muerte de la persona que la ejecuta.

**Iwa**: Villa en las rocas

**Kumo **Villa en las nubes

**shinobis** ninjas

**ojii-san **abuelo

**Konohakagure:** La aldea (villa) escondida entre las hojas


	2. Prologo Parte 2 de 2

- - 3 años después - -

Uno de los sueños del pequeño Naruto era el convertirse en Hokage, y para poder lograrlo, tenia que convertirse en un shinobi. Para esto, era fundamental graduarse de la Academia. Finalmente, ese anhelado dia llego y fue admitido en la academia. Allí, conoció a Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, con quienes rápidamente formaron una amistad. Para su desgracia, no tenia mucho talento para ser un shinobi. Ejemplo de esto, eran sus patéticos intentos de hacer un **Kawarimi no Jutsu** y el **Bushin no Jutsu**, sin embargo, durante la noche en la cual reprobó el examen final por la tercera vez, un evento tomo lugar que cambio su vida para siempre. Naruto descubrió la razón por la cual el habia sido odiado por la mayoría de los adultos y niños de su generación. En ese momento, uno de los profesores de la Academia, Umino Iruka, le salvo la vida al ponerse en el camino de un **Fuma Shuriken**, el cual fue lanzado por Mizuki al tratar de asesinar a Naruto y robarle el pergamino de sellos. Como respuesta a esa acción, el contenedor del demonio de nueve colas se puso de pie, y por primera vez en su vida experimento el resentimiento y odio hacia otra persona. El rubio levanto sus manos y utilizando los dedos índice y medio de cada mano los puso en forma de una cruz. Con esto, cientos de **Kage Bushins** aparecieron. Esto permitió derrotar al traidor de Mizuki, salvar a Iruka-Sensei y recuperar el pergamino de sellos. Así mismo, su heroica acción le permitió graduarse de la academia al obtener la maestría de una técnica de nivel Jounin en menos de una hora, siempre y cuando, el era un recientemente graduado Genin.

El siguiente dia, fue agrupado junto con Sasuke Uchiha, y Sakura Haruno formando el Equipo 7. Naruto estaba realmente emocionado ya que por fin iba a poder hablar con Sakura, sin embargo, ella no lo recordaba ya que, después de todo, seis años ya habian pasado desde su primer y único cercano encuentro con la pelirosa.

Naruto tenía una reputación por hacer bromas de mal gusto. Siempre que veia una oportunidad para hacer una travesura, la tomaba ya que esta era la única forma de ser notado por la demás gente. Esta ocasión, obviamente no seria la excepción. El profesor Jounin del equipo 7 y estaba atrasado por mas de dos horas, por lo tanto Naruto pensó que seria una buena idea el darle una lección a su 'maestro Jounin' con una de sus famosas travesuras.

'Hm….. este Jounin ya esta muy atrasado y yo estoy muuuuuuuuuuuy aburrido!' Naruto pensó, 'Veamos que es los que opina de esto…..' y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja indicando un futuro no muy agradable para su maestro Jounin, Naruto empezó a poner su plan en acción. El rubio empezó a agarrar varios objetos de distintos salones.

'Que es lo que ese perdedor esta haciendo?' Sasuke pensó

"Naruto-Baka! Que estas haciendo!!! No me digas que piensas hacer una mas de tus mentadas travesuras. Eso no va a funcionar!! El es un Jounin y nosotros somos apenas Genin!!" La pelirosa semi gritó.

"Hehehehe, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, el no va a sospechar nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde" el rubio contestó.

Normalmente, nadie podría saber que tiene en común una bomba de humo, una bomba de pintura y varias cuerdas, pero vamos, estamos hablando del mejor pillo en la aldea. Seguramente Naruto tenia algo en mente.

El rubio acomodó todo de tal forma que para cuando alguien tratara de abrir la puerta, este seria recibido por una desagradable sorpresa. Esta consistia en que la bomba de humo estallara enfrente de la persona. El humo rodearia a la persona y al tratar de darle vuelta a la chapa de la puerta y ejercer cierta presión para poder entrar al cuarto, la bonba de humo estallaria enfrente de la cara de la pobre victima.

"Esta nunca falla!" El joven jinchuuriki dijo orgullosamente.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se morian de ganas por ver si el maestro Jounin caeria en tan ingeniosa trampa, pero por supuesto, ni uno de los dos admitiria este hecho ya que de hacerlo, estarian reconociendo la inteligencia y ocurrencia del rubio.

De repente, una persona se empezó a acercar del pasillo, y al girar la puerta, la bomba de humo estalló. La víctima, quien trataba de escapar del humo entró inmediatamente al salón, para simplemente ser recibido por una bomba de pintura la cual decoró su vestimenta de un color rosa fosforescente. Al ver esto, Naruto se empezó a reir como loco mientras que Sakura intentaba disculparse por el inmaduro comportamiento de su compañero de equipo, mientras que dentro de ella misma su 'inner persona' decia _**'En el centro!!!!! Shanaro!!!! Esa si estuvo buena!!!!!'**_, mientras que un incrédulo Sasuke no podia dar credito a lo sucedido _'Esto tiene que ser una broma… Un Jounin cayendo en la trampa del dobe?"_

Mientras que el instructor Jounin se trataba de limpiar de la pintura rosa en su vestimenta dijo,

"Hmmm, mi primera impresión de ti…" refiriéndose a Naruto "es que eres un completo y total idiota." El Jounin dijo firmemente.

"Muy bien, los esperaré en el techo." El Jounin dijo

Cinco minutos después, el equipo 7 estaba en el techo. Después de las introducciones, el holgazán Jounin bajo el nombre de Hatake Kakashi pensó sarcásticamente _'Esto es genial! Mi equipo consiste de una loca fanática, un sicótico vengador y el contenedor del zorro de nueve colas quien es un completo idiota… esta es una de las pocas veces en las cuales extraño el estar en ANBU… y yo odio el tiempo que estuve en ANBU'_

"Muy bien… preséntense mañana en el área designada a las 5:00 a.m. y por favor, asegurensen de no desayunar… o vomitarán" el Jounin dijo con un tono algo cómico. Después de esto cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares.

El siguiente día a las 5:00 a.m. el equipo de Genin llegaron a el área designada. Cuatro horas después el flojo Jounin apareció y dos extremadamente molestos Genin gritarón, "ESTAS CUATRO HORAS RETRASADO!!!!'. Después de proveer una patética excusa por haber llegado tarde, Kakashi explicó que el objetivo del ejercicio era extraer los dos cascabeles que el poseia, y el que no lo lograra, tendria que regresar a la academia. Después de una acalorada discusión en la cual participó la pelirosa y el rubio, Sakura y Sasuke se escondieron mientras que Naruto se encontraba frente a Kakashi listo para pelear.

"Muy bien remedo de cíclope, tu y yo… ahora!" dijo Naruto.

"Errr… tu eres un poco extraño… si sabias eso verdad?" el Jounin dijo

Inmediatamente después, ambos empezaron a tomar parte en una pelea a base de Taijutsu, Naruto estaba perdiendo miserablemente por razones que son obvias, cuando de repente escuchó una voz.

'**Brinca'** La voz dijo.

Naruto ignoró la voz y como resultado, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago la cual lo envió volando hacia un árbol provocando que el aire se le escapara.

'**Eso es lo que te pasa por ignorarme sabandija'** la voz dijo.

'**Si quieres ganar haz lo que yo te diga. Por cierto, hazme y hazte un favor y no hables en voz alta. Con un simple pensamiento te podrás poner en contacto conmigo. No queremos que la gente piense que estas loco… o si?'**

'Entiendo'

'**Agachate!'** la voz dijo. Esta ocasión, Naruto no hizo caso omiso al comando de la voz lo cual provocó que Naruto pudiera evadir una patada de parte de Kakashi.

'_Hmmm…,'_ Kakashi pensó _'supongo que fue suerte de principiante. No hay forma alguna que supiera que lo iva a patear en la cabeza,'_ con una maliciosa sonrisa, el Jounin continuó _'veamos si puedes esquibar esto…'_

Kakashi formó el sello del tigre y exclamó **"Sennen Goroshi!"** mientras trataba de ejecutar la infame técnica.

'**Rápido sabandija… brinca!'** La voz dijo, a lo cual Naruto obedició.

'_Que demónios esta pasando aquí!'_ era el ùnico pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de Kakashi.

'_Est__a es la segunda consecutiva ocasión en la cual esquiva mi ataque!'_ Kakashi pensó; mientras que Naruto aun estaba en el aire, el Jounin formo una vez más el sello del tigre y gritó **"Sennen Goroshi!"** En esta ocasión, el Jutsu fue acertado y Naruto salió volando como consecuencia de este.

(**NA:** Ya todos sabemos lo que pasa después; todos trabajan en equipo y pasan el exámen)

- - Batalla entre Haku/Naruto/Sasuke - -

El cuerpo del Uchiha estaba completamente cubierto por agujas Senbon. El cuerpo es este estaba en los brazos del rubio. Aparentemente, el portador del Sharigan habia muerto en manos del Shinobi de la niebla. La furia de Naruto escaló a niveles insospechables hasta que perdió control y por primera vez, fue tentado por el chakra del Kyuubi. Como consecuencia, Kyuubi tomó control temporario del cuerpo del rubio y con una voz diabólica dijo

"**Haz lastimado y atentado en contra de la vida de mi contenedor! Ahora, prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias patético mortal!"** Inmediatamente después, Kyuubi-Naruto expulsó una enorme cantidad de chakra demoniaca lo cual provocó la destrucción de todos los vidrios de hielo. Kyuubi-Naruto formó una bola de chakra en su mano y la azotó en el estómago de Haku, matándolo instantáneamente. Momentos después, el chakra maléfico cedió y Naruto cayó en el piso inconcientemente.

Una semana después, Naruto despertó sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido y lastimado. Kakashi le explicó a rubio todo lo sucedido y regresaron a Konoha.

- - Durante el més de entrenamiento antes del examen final de Chunin - -

"Escúchame bien mocoso, si esta vez no puedes invocar a un sapo de un tamaño considerable… moriras!" con esto dicho, Jiraiya aventó a Naruto hacia las profundidades de un cañón.

Mientras el desendia rápidamente por este sin control alguno, solamente una frase se escuchó la cual hacia eco por todo el cañón, "Me las pagarás Ero-Seniiiiiin!!!!"

Mientras mas desendia, mas velocidad adquiria hasta que perdió la conciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente un lugar oscuro. El lugar parecia una alcantarilla con agua estancada hasta sus talones y algo que parecia tuberías por las paredes; sin tener la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba, siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una reja con un pedazo de papel en es centro con el kanji que leia "SELLO". Lo que el vió, lo aterró a mas no poder. Obteniendo valor de Dios sabrá donde dijo,

"Asi que tu eres la cause por la cual yo he sido odiado toda mi vida, verdad?"

"**Si…"** después de un silencio la criatura dijo

"**Pequeño, nada de lo que hada o diga podrá cambia mis acciones. Jamás imaginé que un demonio como yo pudiera sentir cualquier tipo de remordimiento. Sin embargo, después de haber visto por lo que has pasado en esta vida… lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento mucho."**

"… … … …?"

La criatura se molestóligeramente ya que no hubo respuesta por parte del rubio… **"Muy bien pequeño, que es lo que quieres?"**

"Escúchame bien estúpido tapete viviente, como vives en mi cuerpo es justo que pagues renta… con TU chakra!"

"**Como te atreves a hablarle de tal forma al ****gran Kyuubi no Kitsune!!!!"** dijo la criatura claramente molesta.

"No tengo tiempo de estar peleando contigo bola de pelos, sabes de mi situación actual y si no soy capaz de invocar a un sapo de gran tamaño tu y yo moriremos Kyuubi no BAKA!"

La criatura se le quedo viendo a Naruto con ojos frios y calculadores y después de unos segundos empezó a reir fuertemente para sorpresa del joven Jinchuuriki.

"**Tienes agallas, eso es estúpido y admirable a la vez. En este momento no puedes utilizar mi chakra, la razón te la explicaré así que NO TE ATREVAZ A INTERRUMPIRME!!. Tus anillos de chakra no están lo suficientemente maduros para poder resistir la intensidad y presión de mi chakra, pero debido a que nos encontramos en esta precaria situación, te diré lo que voy a hacer ya que al parecer voy a estar dentro de ti por una larga temporada. Incrementaré la rapidez con la cual tus anillos de chakra maduran, también los tendré que modificar para que puedan sostener el uso de mi chakra y así evitar que colapsen o se destruyan.****"**

"De que estas hablando bola de pelos!?!?! Yo ya utilicé tu chakra en la Tierra de las Olas!" Naruto exclamó con una fuerte voz.

"**IDIOTA!!!,** **es cierto que utilizaste mi chakra pero tus anillos fueron dañados severamente en el proceso… esa es la razón por la cual estuviste inconsciente por cerca de una semana, y esa es la misma razón por la cual los tengo que modificar para que puedan aguantar el uso de mi chakra ya que esta es demoniaca."** La criatura dijo claramente irritada.

"QUE!!!!!! Entonces que se supone que voy a hacer!!!... y como es que todavía no estoy muerto! Hemos estado hablando por un buen rato y si la memoria no me falla, yo estoy a punto de convertirme en una mancha en la parta mas profunda del precipisio por donde estaba callendo antes de llegar aqui."

"**... ... ..."**

"**No te has dado cuenta?"**

"... ... ... de que me he de dar cuenta tapete viviente?"

'_**No puedo creer que estoy dentro de este idiota hasta el dia que le muera.'**_La criatura pensó. **"Escucha bien cachorro ya que solamente explicaré esto una sola vez. En este lugar yo controlo el tiempo. Una hora en este lugar se puede convertir en un segundo en el mundo real y viceversa. Como te esta explicando anteriormente, tus anillos no pueden soportar la presión que mi chakra ejerce sobre estos ya que mi energia es de naturaleza diabólica. Sin embargo te diré lo que voy a hacer. Voy a aumentar tu capacidad de chakra. En este momento tu capacidad total esta al par al del humano por el cual conoces como Hatake Kakashi**(1) **lo cual es algo asombrozo para una sabandija de tu edad, asi que lo que hare será aumentar tus anillos de tamaño y el hacer que el paso en cual recuperes chakra aumente dramaticamente. Al completar esto tus anillos se volveran a llenar de chakra."**

"Entiendo zorro, sin embargo tengo unas preguntas que quiero hacerte."

"**Ahora no, creo que esta por demas el decirte que no puedes comentar eso a nadie, ya que de lo contrario tendras mas problemas con los habitantes de tu villa ya que tendran mas razones para temerte y odiarte. Ahora vete, que tu precensia me fastidia"**

"_Hay si 'vete que tu precensia me fastida'... maldito zorro tu eres la razón por la cual mi vida a sido un infierno y te comportas mas arrogante que el teme. Hehehe, si Sasuke-teme tiene un kunai atorado en el trasero, tu maldito zorro, tienes una katana atorado en el trasero!"_ Naruto pensó.

"**Sabandija... en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta... yo tambien puedo leer tus pensamientos... ASI QUE TEN MUCHO CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES PATETICO MORTAL! MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LIMITE Y TU ESTAS A PUNTO DE CRUZARLO!... ahora vete... tengo que descansar."**

Naruto regresó a la realidad y se dió cuenta de que seguia cayendo hacia el precipisio. Algo de lo cual se dió cuenta es que sus resevas de chakra habian aumentado considerablemente tal y como lo habia dicho Kyuubi. Al sentir tanta energia cursas por su cuerpo hizo lo sellos necesarios para ejecutar el **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** y asi logró invocar a Gamabunta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NA:** Que onda a todos, pido disculpas por la lenta actualización pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Sobre esta historia, seguira el trama original del anime hasta mediados del próximo capítulo en el cual la trama empieza a tomar lugar.

La pareja sobre esta historia sera tentenXnarutoXOC. Y antes de que alguién pregunte, la respuesta es NO, esta historia no tendra harem. Naruto se relacionara con ambos personajes pero en distintas circunstancias. Actualmente estoy haciendo modificaciones a la historia original en ingles asi que mi trama en esta historia sera identica a la version en ingles.

De hecho, capitulo 1 y 2 de esta historia debia de haber sido un solo capitulo pero upss. Lo dividi... jeejejjejee. El Proximo capitulo se titulara **El sueño que jamas se cumplirá.** Si ustedes creen que nuestro personaje principal ha sufrido mucho en esta historia... no saben los cambios y temas que tengo para esta historia... los dejara con la boca abierta y ademas hay una parte en la historia (calculo alrededor del cap. 10-12) en el cual la historia tendra dos versiones... un evento muy importante en esos capitulos cambiara el punto de vista de naruto, para bien... o para mal.

Sobre UZ no Tenshi, tenia pensado hacerlo naruXino, sin embargo como muchos de ustedes han pedido naruXhina, es muy probable que vaya por la ultimas al menos de que quieren que deje a naru con ino.


	3. El sueño que jamas se cumplira

**NA** Primero que todo disculpas por la lenta actualizacion. De hecho este capi ya lo tenia completado desde la semana pasada sin embargo no lo pude enviar ya que tuve que viajar de emergencia de gringolandia a Acapulco ya que hubo una muerte en la familia. Todavía estoy en Acapulco asi que me fui a un ciber-café para poder publicar este capitulo (me costo 10 pesitos… no esta mal el precio). Ya se que al parecer estoy relatando la historia cannon pero esto es necesario ya que la verdadera trama empieza a mediados de esta capitulo

**AkitoxD, 0-emina-0, Death Mask** Gracias x sus comentarios.

Sobre los proyectos que traducire estos se tomaran un poco mas de tiempo ya que quiero tener x lo menos el 50 porciento de UN no Tenshi completo y por lo menos el primer libro de Escogiendo Caminos. Quiero dejar saber que "Escogiendo Caminos" va a tener 3 tomos-libros de redaccion. Lo que quiero decir es que en el capitulo 10-12 la muerte de un personaje tomara lugar la cual creara los otros dos tomos. Tomo 2 y 3 se enfocaran en la vida de naruto después de ese suceso. En uno de los tomos, Naruto se volvera malo y en el otro, nuestro rubio heroe seguira de chico bueno. Ustedes eligan que version quieren primero (la version oscura o la otra).

Les doy gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer lo que escribo.

Continuemos con la historia.

XXXX

- - Timeskip; Funeral del Sandaime.- -

El día en el cual el Sandaime Hokage murió debido a su pelea contra el hebi-teme, era un día triste para cada uno del los habitantes de Konha, sobre todo para el rubio de 12 años. Su "ojii-San" habia fallecido. Lluvia cayó con gran fuerza en ese dia, parecia como si el cielo llorara la pérdida de aquel gran lider, ejemplar shinobi y expectacular ser humano.

Un nuevo Hokage era requerido. La posición fue ofrecida a Jiraiya, posición la cual el declinó, sin embargo el pervertido Sanin sugirió a Tsunade para la posición. Jiraya junto con el jovén jinchuuriki partieron de Konoha en busca de Tsunade. Después de casi dos meses Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto y Shizune regresaron a Konoha y la rubia Sanin fué proclamada como Godaime Hokage.

La única razón por la cual Tsunade regresó a Konoha era debido a Naruto. A pesar de que ella perdió su apuesta contra el rubio por haber sido capaz de completar el Rasengan en menos de una semana, esto no le importó. Ella era conocida por escapar y correr de sus deudas, pero esta vez, un niño de 12 años hizo tal impacto en su vida que ella consintió en volver a Konoha. El le recordó a alguien, a una persona muy preciada, alguien a quien ella perdió hace 12 años (**NA:** No… no es ni Dan ni Nawaki… hehehe… sigan leyendo para saber quien es.. lo sabrán en el capi 4 o 5).

A pesar de que la vida de Naruto era pésima, el joven Jinchuuriki tenia a unas cuantas personas a las cuales el consideraba preciadas en su vida. Entre ellas se encontraba Jiraiya a quien de cariño le llamaba Ero-Sennin debido a su pervertida naturaleza, Tsunade a quien le llamaba Oba-chan a quien veia como una abuela, a Shizune quien era su 'Shizune-nee-chan' (hermana mayor), a Iruka a quien veia como un padre, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, como sus pequeños hermanos. También se encontraba Kakashi, quien a pesar casi no le hacia caso por entrenar al Uchiha, el consideraba como un tio. También estaba Sasuke-teme a quien veia como su hermano, Sakura, su preciada Sakura-chan por la cual era capaz de dar su vida y una nueva joven, un año mayor que el con quien hablaba amenamente cada vez que tenia que conseguir kunais, shuriken y suplementos de ese tipo. Esa joven era Ten-Ten.

**-- Flashback --**

"Lo hizo otra vez verdad Naruto?" una voz dijo mientras se le acercaba al rubio quien se encontraba sentado en la parte superior del monumento a los Hokages.

"Me conoces muy bien Ten-chan y si… Sakura-chan me rechazó otra vez… por que no puede entender que teme nunca va a hacerle caso…"

Ten-Ten se sentó a un lado de el y le dijo, "Eso mismo te pregunto a ti Naruto-kun… porque no puedes entender que Sakura nunca te va a hacer caso… Naruto… si tu quieres… err… yo podria…"

"Ten-chan, tu no mereces que te utilize… no sabes como me hubiera gustado que fueses tu pero… uno no puede mandar al corazón…. Disculpame…"

"No te preocupes Naruto-kun… entiendo…" la joven de pelo castaño dijo mientras que reclinaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

**-- Fin del Flashback--**

Sin embargo, su vida no era color de rosa ya que los pobladores de Konoha a cada segundo le recordaba el porque era odiado. Uno de los dias mas tristes de su corta vida fue cuando su 'hermano' lo traicionó y se unió a Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!!!"

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke!! No entiendes que esa maldita serpiente solamente te quiere utilizar para ser su contenedor!?!?"

"No me importa Dobe, mientras que me de poder para matarlo, no me importa en lo absoluto!! Ahora yo destruiré estos lazos que nos unen!!!... … … **Chidori!!**"

"No te permitiré que traiciones Konoha y te unas a Orochimaru. Regresaras a casa aunque tenga que romperte ambos brazos y piernas en el proceso!!... … … **Rasengan!**"

Ambos ataque chocaron en un gran despliegue de fuerza y técnica. Afortunadamente para Naruto, Kyuubi ya habia completado la expansión de sus anillos de chakra y el rubio Shinobi pudo ejecutar su transformación de una cola.

Después del fallido intento de rescatar al desertante Uchiha, el equipo de rescate regresó a Konoha. Tres de ellos se encontraban en muy mala situación. Para empezar, Chouji se encontraba sufriendo los efectos secundarios de las píldoras de la familia Akimichi, también se encontraba Neji con una seria herida cerca del hombro y por último se encontraba el joven Jinchuuriki quien, gracias a la ayuda del Kyuubi y su habilidad regenerativa se logró salvar de las heridas que fueron producidas por el Uchiha. Después de una semana de estar hospitalizado, de la cual cuatro de esos dias eran debido a observación, Naruto fue dado de alta. En cierta forma el se encontraba contento ya que durante su estadia en el hospital, varias de las personas a los cuales el consideraba preciadas lo visitaron, entre ellos Jiraiya, Tsunade, Ayame y su papa, y por su puesto, no podia faltar su amiga Ten-Ten. Sin embargo, el rubio se encontraba algo triste y melancólico ya que cierta persona no lo habia visitado, cierta persona que le recordaba a los pétalos de una flor de cereza. Sakura no lo habia visitado en lo absoluto.

Al ser dado de alta, lo primero que fue a hacer fue ir en busca de la joven peli rosa, Ichiraku podria esperar, Naruto tenia deseos de ver a Sakura. Después de un buen rato buscándola, el la encontró en un pequeño puente junto con todos los miembros de los equipos 9, 10, Ten-Ten, Lee y Neji.

Usando esa mascara de idiota y alegre se acercó al grupo y con una gran sonrisa que resemblaba a un zorro dijo

"Sakura-ch…" el joven no pudo terminar ya que sintió una fuerte bofetada en su cara. Todos los presentes estaban anonadados debido a la reacción de Sakura, mientras que Kiba dijo en defensa del rubio

"Hey Sakura! Que rayos estas haciendo!"

"No te metas en este aliento de croquetas!!! Esto es entre el dobe y yo!" La peli rosa dijo claramente enfadada. Los presentes no podian pronunciar palabra al escuchar que Sakura se referia a Naruto como dobe.

"Sakura-chan… lo siento… Siento que no pude mantener mi promesa y no pude convencer a Sasuke de que regresara. Pero te prometo que yo…" el rubio no pudo terminar su excusa ya que fue abofeteado por segunda ocasión para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"No Uzumaki, yo lo siento mucho… siento que me haya tomado la molestia de pedirle a un patético perdedor como tu que convenciera a Sasuke-kun para que regresara. Fui tan estúpida!!!. Estoy completamente segura que no hiciste el mas mínimo esfuerzo para que regresara pensando que finalmente aceptaría salir contigo, pero estas completamente equivocado 'dobe'… Escúchame muy bien Uzumaki Naruto, patética excusa de shinobi, … TE ODIO!!!!"

"Sakura…" Shikamaru interrumpió "… normalmente yo no diria nada ya que es muy problemático el discutir con mujeres, pero Naruto fue el que mas trabajo hizo en la misión ya que fue el quien lucho contra el mas fuerte del grupo de Oto, mas aparte tuvo que pelear contra Uchiha. Ademas estuvimos corriendo por dos dias para tratar de alcanzar al grupo de Oto. No me cabe la menor duda de que si Naruto o alguno de nosotros no hubiera estado tan cansado, Sasuke hubiera perdido su pelea con Naruto y el Uchiha estaria de regreso en Konoha, por lo tanto aquí nadie es el culpable de que el Uchiha haya escapado."

"No Shikamaru…" Sakura respondió, "… digas lo que digas no me vas a convencer de que este perdedor haya tratado de rescatar a Sasuke-kun. El siempre ha estado en mi camino y de mi felicidad con Sasuke-kun, el disfruta verme sufrir y esta celoso de el ya que siempre sera mejor shinobi que este baka! Esa es la razón por la cual Sasuke-kun no esta aquí!"

"Sakura-chan, te juro que hice todo lo que pude para traer a Sasuke, pero no pude. Pero… te prometo que…"

SMACK!!!!

Una tercera bofetada interrumpió a Naruto. "Guárdate tus promesas BAKA. No sabes como desea que hubieras sido tu quien se hubiera ido y no Sasuke-kun… porque no nos haces un favor a todos y DESAPARECES DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!!!!" con esto, Sakura salió corriendo.

Los jóvenes presentes estaban sin pronunciar palabra ya que no podian dar crédito a lo que habia pasado hace unos instantes, y para Naruto, este era el peor dia de su corta vida. En ese momento, el rubio Jinchuuriki puso su mano encima de su pecho y literalmente podia sentir como su corazón, su alma y su ser se rompian en mil pedasos; y su máscara, esa máscara que el rubio utilizó por 12 años para guardar su sufrimiento se empezo a quebrantar y finalmente se rompió frente sus amigos. Por la primera vez en muchos años, Naruto lloró.

Ten-Ten lentamente se le acercó y con una mano acarició la mejilla del rubio con afecto diciéndole "Naruto, no debes de derramar tus lágrimas ni por ella ni por nadie. Eres una persona que vale mucho y lo que Haruno dijo no es verdad."

El rubio no pronunció palabra, simplemente tenia su cabeza agachada y con los ojos semi-cerrados. Naruto secó sus lágrimas y abrió sus ojos viendo que la joven frente de ella tenia los ojos rojos con lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar bajo sus mejillas.

Naruto quedó callado por unos segundos mas y dijo, "Al menos este dia no puede empeorar."

Sin saber, el destino le tenia guardado otra amarga sorpresa. Lo que viviria en unos momentos lo destruiria sus sueños por completo. Un ANBU apareció a un lado suyo y con un tono venenoso dijo "Engendro, tu presencia es requerida en la torre Hokage, el Concilio demanda una explicación por tu fracaso!"

Los jóvenes shinobis no entendian lo que estaba pasando, porque el ANBU se referia a Naruto de tal forma, y porque decia que tenia que explicar 'su fracaso' ya que la misión fue hecha en equipo y por lo tanto la culpa no debia de caer solamente en un miembro del equipo. Sin tiempo para que nadie dijera algo, el ANBU agarró a Naruto del hombro y ejecuto un **Sunshin no Jutsu** desapareciendo por completo. Los 9 shinobis se dirijieron a todo prisa a la torre Hokage, pero al llegar al lugar estos fueron detenidos por otros dos miembros de ANBU diciendo que una junta del Concilio iva a tomar lugar y que debian de retirarse del lugar.

Dentro de una gran sala de juntas, estaban todos los miembros del Concilio de Ancianos, el Concilio Shinobi y el Concilio Ciudadano. El concilio de Ancianos estaba compuesto por Danzou, el cual tenia un odio por el joven Jinchiruuki ya que deseaba convertirlo en una arma para su facción militar y al no obtener lo que el deseaba, empezó a tomarle odio. Junto a Danzou, se encontraban otros dos personas quienes eran los antiguos compañeros de equipo del fallecido Sarutobi. El Concilio de Shinobi estaba compuesto principalmente por la cabeza de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, entre ellos estaban Nara Shikku, Akimichi Chouja, Yamanaka Inocihi, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Aburame Shiibi, y otros 7 otros miembros. Finalmente el Concilio Ciudadano estaba compuesto por 12 personas que pertenecian a familias con influencia política y comercial en Konoha y en el pais del fuego.

Durante la junta, Naruto fue cuestionado sobre la fallida misión . El joven Jinchuuriki explicó lo sucedido, incluyendo su transformación y la de Sasuke. Después de un largo rato de argumento y de varias insinuaciones de que Naruto o 'engendro/demonio/parasito' como algunos miembros del Concilio se le referian 'cariñosamente', el rubio perdió la paciencia y su temperamento explotó y como consecuencia empezó a gritarles a ciertas personas que lo estaban atacando verbalmente. Danzou, uno de los atacantes enfureció a la osadia de Naruto y gritándole contestó

"MALDITO DEMONIO!!! COMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE DE TAL FORMA HACIA TUS SUPERIORES!!!"

Naruto cada vez se enfurecia mas pero antes de que pudierla contestarle Danzou tomó un fólder y si le aventó a Naruto mientras decia

"Eso demonio, es una orden de exilio, la cual es efectiva inmediatamente! Yo, junto con la mayoria de los miembros de este concilio, Jiraiya y la propia Tsunade estamos completamente seguros que en cualquier momento nos traicionaras. Sarutobi fue un estupido al creer que TU eras un ser humano. Uzumaki Naruto murió el momento en el que Kyuubi fue sellado. TU eres el Kyuubi no Youko. En la ultima hoja encontraras la firma de cada uno de los miembros del concilio que voto por tu exilio junto con las firmas de Jiraiya y Tsunade, incluyendo el sello oficial del Hokage. Como puedes ver ese documento es oficial, y ahora hazle un favor a Konoha y LARGATE DE ESTA VILLA MALDITO DEMONIO!!!"

Naruto se quedo viendo la ultima hoja, viendo el nombre y firma de cada persona, memorizandolos e identificando a cada persona que habia ordenado su exilio. Las únicas firmas no presentes eran de los clanes Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka, y Yamanaka. En menos de una hora, Naruto sintió morir por segunda ocasión. Primero por la actitud de Sakura, y ahora esto. El no podia creer que Tsunade, a quien veia como una madre y Jiraiya a quien veia como el tio pervertido deseaban que se fuera de la villa.

Con los ojos húmedos con lágrimas que estaban a punto de ser derramadas Naruto dejó la sala y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la oficina de Tsunade ya que queria explicaciones. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte ella no estaba en esta.

'_Por lo menos ahora Konoha estará a salvo de este demonio'_ pensó

Estando parado frente al escritorio del Hokage, el colocó el archivo de su exilio encima de este, junto con su hitae-ate y aquel collar que hubiera ganado en su apuesta con Tsunade. Encima del escritorio, se encontraba una foto de Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune y Naruto de cuando hacian su viaje de regreso a Konoha. El joven Jinchuuriki tomó la foto y con un kunai recortó su imagen. Posteriormente tomó algunos utensilios para escribir y empezó a redactar una carta la cual posicionó encima del archivo.

Naruto empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia su antiguo apartamento para que pudiera empacar lo mas necesario. De hecho, el no tenia muchas posesiones, asi que solo tomo la poca ropa que tenia disponible, kunai, shuriken y todas las copas de ramen que el tenia. Después de esto, se dirigió hacia las puertas de Konoha donde dos oficiales de ANBU lo esperaban para asegurarse que abandonara la villa.

_´Supongo que será mejor que me valla de aquí. Todo mundo siempre quiso que me fuera´_ el rubio pensó mientras sonreia amargamente. Antes de abandonar por completo la villa, dio una ultima mirada hacia atrás. Le entristesia el hecho de que no volveria a poner pie en Konoha y que a las personas que consideraba preciadas lo hubiesen abandonado. Naruto empezó a caminar el solitario camino del exilio y después de una hora sin parar se detuvo y de su mochila sacó el hitae-ate que le perteneció a Sasuke, el cual tenia una marca encima del emblema de Konoha. El rubio se le quedo viendo friamente por unos segundos y prosiguió a ponersela en la frente. A pezar de que no era un nuke-nin, el rubio Jinchuuriki decidió usarla como un recordatorio o símbolo de que alguna vez perteneció a la villa de Konoha, y que su lealtad para ella era ahora no existente. Con esto hecho, empezó a correr lo mas rapido que pudo, utilizando chakra para aumentar su velocidad.

Kyuubi de pura curiosidad empezó a ver las memorias mas recientes de su carcelario, y al ver lo que vivió hace unos instantes en verdad enfureció a la temible criatura. Dicha criatura intento contactar a Naruto en múltiples ocaciones, sin embargo este último cortó el enlace psíquico que ambos compartian ya que el joven Jinchuuriki no queria ser molestado por nadie. Kyuubi estaba preocupado por el rubio, sin embargo esta no era preocupación genuina o una que sea de amigo, sino que la fuente de su preocupación era el hecho de que sabia que si Naruto hacia algo sin pensarlo, ambos, Naruto y Kyuubi pagarian el precio ya que lo que le pase a uno de ellos, el otro se veria afectado, su relación era algo simbiótica.

Después de una hora de correr a una alta velocidad, Naruto se detuvo y después de unos segundos, este empezó a ejecutar varios sellos con las manos y dijo **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **provocando que una gran nube de humo se formara. Una vez que el humo desapareció el jefe sapo Gamabunta apareció.

"**Hey gaki! Porque me has invocado si no estas en medio de una pelea o tu vida no esta en peligro!?"**

Naruto no pronunciaba palabra alguna mientras miraba a Gamabunta. El gran jefe rana fijó su mirada detenidamente en el rubio y se dio cuenta de algo; esos ojos, aquellos ojos que normalmente estaban llenos de vida, aquellos ojos con los cuales las miradas se podian perder debido a la intensidad y deseo de vivir que se veian en estos ahora estaban sin vida. Era como si el alma de Naruto hubiera sido desprendida de su cuerpo y su mirada solo indicaba un caparazón, una copia barata de lo que una vez, Uzumaki Naruto fue.

"**Naruto-Dono… todo esta bien? Por favor… contésteme."** Por primera vez, el gran Gamabunta, el jefe del clan de los sapos mostraba respeto y humildad hacia una persona, esta persona era un niño de 12 años de edad.

Con ojos húmedos y la voz cortada Naruto dijo

"Gamabunta-Sama… yo…" En ese momento el jefe sapo se dio cuenta de que algo grave estaba pasando ya que el rubio Jinchuuriki jamás se habia dirigido hacia el tan formalmente.

"Gamabunta-Sama… la razón por la cual lo he invocado es que… deseo anular mi contrato con los sapos.

El jefe sapo no podía dar crédito a lo que Naruto decía **"Gaki, esto es una broma verdad? Jajaja, tengo que admitirlo pequeño, por un momento creí lo que me decias."**

"Esto no es ninguna broma" Naruto dijo seriamente. En ese momento, algo llamó la atención del gran sapo y prosiguió a acercarse un poco mas al joven rubio. Lo que vio, lo dejo sorprendido. El hitae-ate que el rubio usaba tenia una marca a travez del símbolo de Konoha. Gamabunta se puso de pie y dijo

**¨Naruto-Dono, desde que tengo uso de memoria, los seres humanos han hecho todo lo posible para lograr el obtener el contrato con mi clan. Hasta este punto, solamente tres humanos han sido dignos de utilizarme a mi y mi clan en batallas,**** el primero fue Jiraiya, el segundo Kazama Arashi, y el tercero has sido tu, Uzumaki Naruto. Si deseas anular tu contrato con los sapos, aceptaré tu decisión, y juro por mi honor de que obedeceré tu última orden, pero antes de eso, hay una sola cosa que quiero pedir de usted… Por favor Naruto-dono, dígame que fue lo que pasó."**

Como respuesta, el rubio Jinchuuriki empezó a relatar los sucesos de hace unas horas, de hecho empezó a relatar todo, el ataque de Kyuubi, el sellamiento de este en Naruto, la misión fallida para rescatar a Sasuke, su encuentro con Sakura y por último su expulsión de Konoha aprobada por Tsunade y Jiraiya. En ese momento la ira de Gamabunta empezó a escalar. Después de unos segundos, el gran jefe sapo logró calmarse y dijo

"**Naruto-Dono, en verdad me apena lo que le a sucedido****. Lo único que puedo decirle es que la última orden que me de la cumpliré. Sea lo que sea, lo que usted me ordene lo haré, si su orden es la venganza o el completo y permanente sellamiento del contrato de los sapos para que asi nadie, incluyendo Jiraiya pueda invocarnos. Cualquiera que sea su ultima orden la cumplire."**

Naruto alzó su vista hacia Gamabunta y una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar.

"Gamabunta-Sama… mi última orden es… … … …"

XXXX

**NA** Que tal mis lectores… la verdad si que soy un desgraciado por pararle ahí pero que les puedo decir.

El proximo capitulo se titulara **"Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu"** Como ya les di el titulo del capi, creo que deben de tener una decente idea de lo que pasara, el proximo capi sera aproximadamente del mismo largo que este pero del capi 5 en adelante sera de un minimo de 5000 palabras. En este capi ya puse la introducción y la base para la futura relacion entre naruto y tenten

UN no Tenshi sera la proxima historia que actualize asi que ponganse busos.

Ya saben como funciona esto, lean y comenten sobre el capi. Si tienen ideas y sugerencias dejenmela saber. Si sus ideas se me hacen buenas, las incluire en la historia. Quiero dejar algo muy claro y eso es que esta historia no sera un crossover asi que xfis no lo pida.

Ja Ne!


	4. El legado que pudo haber continuado

Ke onda! Si ya se que habia dicho que UN no Tenshi iba a ser la siguiente historia en ser actualizada pero que los puedo decir, me piqué con la traduccion de Choosing Paths. Les doy las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios sobre esta historia. Por supuesto hay que dar ciertas respuestas sobre los comentarios que fueron dejados.

1. "Escogiendo Caminos" o su versión en ingles "Choosing Paths" es una historia 100 por ciento original de mi autoria.

2. Si una de mis historias no es 100 por ciento original, entonces eso lo dejaré saber en la propia historia en el primer capítulo.

3. Respecto a la pregunta de **Itachi01** la historia "Golden Fox" del autor LD1449 esta siendo traducida por su servidor. Actualmente tengo traducidos los primeros 3 capítulos. Antes de publicar traducciónes, queiro por lo menos tener mas de la mitad de esta historia y de UnNT completas.

4. Espero que entiendan que cuando yo escribo historias (no traducciones) me toma un poco de tiempo redactarlas. Es muy facil para mi obtener ideas de la trama y como la historia se va a llevar a cabo, pero lo que me toma un poco de tiempo es el poder sentarme y empezar a escribir.

5. Me di cuenta que en las notas del autor del capítulo pasado me la cagué ya que me medio precipité con el título de este.

Sin mas preámbulos, continuemos con la historia.

XXXX

En el capítulo anterior.

"_**Naruto-Dono, en verdad me apena lo que le a sucedido. Lo único que puedo decirle es que la última orden que me de la cumpliré. Sea lo que sea, lo que usted me ordene lo haré, si su orden es la venganza o el completo y permanente sellamiento del contrato de los sapos para que asi nadie, incluyendo Jiraiya pueda invocarnos. Cualquiera que sea su ultima orden la cumplire."**_

_Naruto alzó su vista hacia Gamabunta y una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar._

"_Gamabunta-Sama… mi última orden es… … … …"_

XXXX

Naruto alzó su vista hacia Gamabunta y una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a formar.

"Gamabunta-Sama… mi última orden es… … … … que siga ayudando a Jiraiya."

"**Entiendo Naruto-Dono, asi se hará. Como medida de respeto y consideración, no divulgaré su locación, además,"** Gamabunta fué interrumpido por una pequeña explosión. Una vez que el humo se disitó, un sapo de la estatura de Naruto apareció. Dicha rana tenia un pergamino el cual fué dado a Naruto. **"El pergamino que usted tiene en sus manos es para que usted lo conserve. En dado caso de que reconsidere su decisión y desee reobtener la habilidad de invocar a mi clan, lo único que precisa hacer es el firmar ese pequeño contrato de la misma forma que firmó aquella primera vez. Como último juro por mi clan que jamas ire en contra suya y mi clan jamas lo atacará a usted o a los suyos en dado caso de que nos veamos en el campo de batalla."**

"Arigatou, Gamabunta-Sama"

"**Hasta luego U****zumaki-Dono, y espero poder volver a verlo algun dia."** y con una explosión, el gran Gamabunta desapareció. Con eso, Naruto empezó a correr a una locación desconocida.

XXXX

Una muy estrezada Tsunade estaba sentada en la parte superior del monumento a los Hokages mientras conzumia un poco de sake. Parte de ese estress se debia en gran parte a todo el papeleo que tenia que revisar. En ocaciones se preguntaba la razón por la cual acceptó regresar a Konoha, pero de inmediato el recuerdo de Naruto y de aquella persona que perdió hace 12 años borraban cualquier duda que tenia.

"Sal de ahí pervertido, se que me has estado observando por un largo rato"

"En verdad que me conoces Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya dijo mientras ligeramente soltaba una carcajada. Después de unos segundos, se empezó a encaminar hacia la dirección de la rubia y el se sentó detrás de ella.

"Si intentas algo pervertido te voy a moler a golpes, te lo advierto Jiraiya, NO estoy de buen humor."

Jiraiya no dijo palabra alguna y situó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia los cuales empezó a masajear. Por unos instantes, Tsunade estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero el peli-blanco dijo con una voz sincera "Relajate, y confia en mi"

Después de aproximadamente una media hora una claramente relajada Tsunade le dijo al pervertido ermitaño "Wow Jiraiya, al parecer por lo menos en algo eres bueno." Dijo la rubia después de aquel relajante masaje. Jiraiya se levantó y dando unos pasos se acomodó de tal forma que quedó sentado a un lado de Tsunade. El silencio que los dos compartían en ese momento le incomodaba un poco a la rubia, sin embargo, fue el peli-blanco quien lo rompió

"Tsunade-chan…" dijo el ermitaño con una voz poco característica de el la cual notaba seriedad en sus palabras; un rasgo que pocas veces se veia en el.

"Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferente, tu crees que pudimos haber compartido nuestras vidas?"

"Q-Que dices!?" una sorprendida Tsunade preguntó.

"Te le preguntaré otra vez; tu crees que si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, tu y yo hubiéramos podido compartir nuestras vidas? A lo que me refiero es a una familia, e hijos. Se que es muy tarde para eso pero tu sabes perfectamente que siempre desde niños he estado enamorado de ti, y es algo que debo, que necesito saber. Acaso alguna vez, ocupé un lugar en tu corazón?"

Volteando la mirada, Tsunade se le quedo viendo fijamente a Jiraiya y con los ojos rojos y una voz semi cortada dijo. "Jiraiya… antes de contestar tu pregunta, hay algo que debes saber. Te voy a pedir que me escuches y que no me interrumpes. Cuando termine de decir lo que tengo que decir, me podrás hacer todas las preguntas que quieras y si después de eso aun quieres mi respuesta, te la daré."

La rubia tenia su mirada caída ya que no tenia el valor suficiente para mirar directamente a los ojos de Jiraiya ya que ella estaba apunto de confesar algo que había escondido por mas de 35 años.

"Jiraiya, recuerdas cuando teníamos quince años y tu hiciste algo que enfureció mucho a Sarutobi-Sensei?" Como respuesta, Jiraiya solamente asintió la cabeza.

"Ese día recuerdas que me buscastes llorando y me suplicaste que 'te hiciera hombre' antes de que Sensei te matara… recuerdas?"

A la memoria de aquel momento Jiraiya ligeramente sonrojó, algo que el no habia hecho desde aquella vez con Tsunade, "Si Tsunade-Chan, me acuerdo de ese dia… fue la primera vez para ambos."

Con eso, Tsunade ligeramente sonrió "Te acuerdas que fue lo que paso después de unas semanas?"

Sin entender que es lo que la rubia quería dar a entender, Jiraiya empezó a hacer memoria y dijo "Si no me equivoco, casi después de un mes desapareciste, pero no entiendo, porque me preguntas eso?"

"Si no me interrumpes, te lo voy a decir," Tsunade dijo, y después de unos momentos de silencio mientras tomaba fuerzas para poder revelar su secreto, la rubia continuó.

"Ahora dime Jiraiya, por cuanto tiempo desaparecí?"

El ermitaño con una simple voz contestó "Por casi ocho meses… … … … .." En ese momento, la cara de Jiraiya solamente podía describir una cosa; y eso era asombro.

"Hime…" por primera vez desde aquel encuentro que tanto Tsunade y Jiraiya compartieron, esas palabras finalmente salieron de los labios del peli-blanco "Hime… quieres decir que estabas embarazada con mi… con nuestro bebe!?"

"Si…" Fue la única respuesta que Tsunade dio.

"Hime… donde está, ahora debe de ser un adulto, por favor dime quien es…" Jiraiya dijo con un tono suplicante y con lágrimas que estaban siendo derramadas libremente.

"Jiraiya… es muy probable que me odies por esto, pero no lo he visto por 35 años, y era un varón."

"Que quieres decir con eso Hime, que significa que ERA un varón."

"Jiraiya… en aquel entonces mi forma de pensar era muy distinta de la que es ahora. Yo pensaba que era muy joven para tener un niño. En ese momento, mi única prioridad era ser una kunoichi, una decisión, que esta la fecha me arrepiento y en mi estupidez lo di en adopción."

Ante la revelación, Jiraiya se entristeció y respondió "Hime, yo no soy quien para juzgar las decisiones que tomaste, y tampoco puedo decir que yo hubiese podido cuidar de nuestro hijo, pero me hubiera gustado mucho poderlo habido conocer. Pero dime, has hablado con el,? Como esta!?"

"Jiraiya…" La voz de la rubia cada vez sonaba mas cortada, "… nuestro hijo murió hace 12 años, y de hecho tu lo conociste muy bien. Fue hace 10 años que descubrí quien fue debido a unos documentos que pude encontrar. El… nuestro hijo… era tu estudiante… nuestro hijo era Arashi Kazama, Yondaime de Konoha."

Jiraiya estaba completamente anonadado por la revelación, ya que este no podía creer lo que acababa de descubrir. Inmediatamente, Tsunade continuó con su revelación. "Jiraiya… la única razón por la cual acepté regresar a Konoha no fue por la apuesta que hice con Naruto, sino por el hecho que el baka me recordaba mucho a Arashi. En cierta forma, yo tontamente pensé que al estar cerca de Naruto podría experimentar lo que es tener una familia, lo que significaba tener a alguien que cuidar."

Lo que empezó como un ligero carcajeo de parte de Jiraiya, se convirtió en una riza fuerte y dezaforida, esta era combinada con un rostro que demostraba sorpresa, felicidad y alegria. Tsunade al no entender lo que Jiraiya pretendia con su risa estuvo a punto de cuestionar las acciones de Jiraiya, sin embargo, este último dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Tsunade-Chan, en verdad que este mundo es muy pequeño…" mientras que este abrazaba fuertemente a la rubio, continuó, "Lo que te voy a decir solamente lo sabiamos Sarutobi-Sensei y yo. Nuestro hijo Arashi, procreó en secreto durante su mandato como Hokage. Ese niño, nuestro nieto, no es otro más que Naruto!"

La rubia Hokage estaba completamente sorprendida por la revelación de Jiraiya. Cuando Tsunade descubrió que su hijo fue Arashi, y que murió sin haberle pedido perdón por haber abandonado, la rubia calló en una severa depresión. Pero el hecho que Arashi tuvo un hijo, y el hecho que este era Naruto, le daba un nuevo significado a la rubia.

"Jiraiya, me estas diciendo que todas aquellas veces que me llamó Baa-Chan fue con debida razón!?"

"Asi es Hime, el es nuestro nieto…" al finalizar esa frase, Tsunade le dio un fuerte abrazo a Jiraiya y dijo "Jiraiya… es un hecho que nuestro hijo ya no esta junto con nosotros, pero una parte de el vive, todavía tenemos a Naruto, y si tu quieres, me gustaria intentar formar una familia los tres juntos.

Jiraiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba… su sueño… el tener una familia con su Tsunade-Hime, todo estaba tomando lugar, parecía todo perfecto… demasiado perfecto para su gusto, sin embargo, había algo que necesitaba saber, y eso era los sentimientos que Tsunade tuviera para con el.

"Tsunade-Chan… no sabes lo feliz que me haces con lo que me dices, sin embargo, necesito saber tus sentimientos. Yo he sido completamente honesto contigo, y quiero que tu también lo seas conmigo."

Tsunade no pronunció palabra alguna ya que ella es de las personas que siempre ha pensado que una acción vale mas que mil palabras. La rubia ligeramente sonrió a la pregunta del ermitaño y serrando sus ojos unió sus labios junto con los de Jiraiya. Después de unos instantes, Tsunade rompió el beso y simplemente preguntó "Desde cuando sientes lo mismo Hime?"

"Honestamente no sabria decirte, lo único que se es que después de la muerte de Dan, tu fuiste la única persona que siempre estuvo allí. Supongo que fue poco a poco. El sentimiento fue creciendo a travez de los años."

"Y porque no me lo dijiste antes Hime!?" Jiraiya tristemente preguntó a lo cual Tsunade respondió con una cara de incredulidad combinada con ligero enojo.

"Por pervertido!!!, tu sabes perfectamente que odio a los pervertidos, y mientras tu siguieras comportándote como tal, yo no diria nada."

Jiraiya al realizar de que de no haber sido por su 'vicio', el pudo haber pasado mucho mas tiempo con Tsunade, simplemente optó por darse una palmada en la frente mientras murmuraba 'estúpido pervertido'. Tsunade rió ligeramente a la respuesta de Jiraiya y de sorpresa capturó los labios del peli-blanco por sorpresa. El beso fue prolongado por varios minutos hasta que tuvieron que interrumpirlo debido a la falta de aire.

Jiraiya fue el que interrumpió el silencio con una simple pregunta. "Donde esta Naruto, Hime?"

"Naruto debe de estar en el hospital, tanto Neji como Chouji fueron dados de alta desde ayer. Naruto esta completamente bien, simplemente di ordenes que se quedara allí por unos cuantos dias mas para mantenerlo en observación. Por un momento me preocupé de que el zorro no ayudara en la recuperación de Naruto, pero ahora esta fuera de peligro."

"Cuando se lo podemos decir Hime?" Jiraiya preguntó mientras le dio un ligero y rápido beso a su amada.

"Se lo podemos decir ahora mismo, entre más rápido se lo comuniquemos, mas rápido podemos formar nuestra familia. Pero antes tengo que pasar a la oficina a recoger unos papeles para tramitar el proceso para que Naruto sea dado de alta del hospital. No nos tomará mucho tiempo ya que tenemos que pasar por ahí para ir al hospital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez que ambos entraron a la oficina, Tsunade se dirigió a su escritorio y lo que encontró la dejó literalmente sin palabras… el collar que le había dado a Naruto cuando completó la tercera parte del **Rasengan** junto con un hitae-ate, una carta y un fólder. La rubia Hokage tomó tanto el collar como el hitae-ate y los llevó hacia su pecho como si presintiera que algo malo pasó. Tsunade tomó el fólder que estaba encima de su mesa y lo empezó a leer. La rubia Hokage empezó a temblar mientras continuaba leyendo el contenido del fólder, o mejor dicho, la orden de exilio en contra de Uzumaki Naruto.

Jiraiya vió que Tsunade estaba temblando y se le acercó. El ermitaño empezó a leer el contenido del fólder hasta que no pudo aguantar mas su ira y explotó "QUE DEMONDIOS SIGINFICA ESTO!!" Jiraiya exclamó "El concilio no puede hacer esto sin tu consentimiento Tsunade!"

Tsunade empezó a hojear la orden apresuradamente hasta que llegó a la última hoja donde se encontraba la firma de la mayoria de los miembros del concilio, junto con la firma del Hokage y de Jiraiya y debajo de estas el sello oficial del Hokage. Tsunade ahora estaba completamente furiosa y gritó "OH NO!!! COMO SE ATREBEN ESOS BASTARDOS DE FALSIFICAR NUESTRAS FIRMAS Y DE HURTAR EL SELLO DEL HOKAGE!!!

"ANBU!..." Tsunade exclamó con una voz fuerte y autoritaria. Como respuesta 10 miembros del escuadrón ANBU hicieron acto de presencia.

"CONTACTEN TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DEL CONCILIO Y ENVIENLOS INMEDIATAMENTE ANTE MI PRESENCIA. LES ORDENO QUE EJECUTEN A TODO AQUEL NO OBEDESCA ESTA ORDEN, NO ME IMPORTA SI EL CABEZA DE ALGUN CLAN!"

"Si Hokage-Sama" Con eso dicho, los 10 miembros de ANBU desparecieron. Las defensas que la rubia Hokage habia construido ante la presencia de los ANBU se derrumbaron por completo y Tsunade empezó a llorar abiertamente.

Después, ella procedió a agarrar la carta que seguía en la mesa y pudo fácilmente reconocer el estilo de la letra, la cual le pertenecia a Naruto. Tsunade tenia pánico del contenido de la carta pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la formal forma en la cual el joven Jinchuuriki se dirigía a Tsunade en esa carta.

_Gondaime Hokage_

_Para cuando usted lea esta carta, mi presencia en esta villa será no existente. Fui informado por el Concilio que tanto usted como Jiraiya-Sama aprobaron mi exilio. Por un momento pensé que tanto usted como Jiraiya-Sama tenían algún interés por mi. A pesar de todas nuestras discusiones, yo la ví como la madre que jamás tuve. Me entristece el saber que el sentimiento nunca fue mutuo, pero le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón por aquellos momentos de felicidad y alegría que trajo en mi vida. Ahora entiendo que fui un estúpido al pensar que usted, o alguien pudiese sentir amor, compasión, o cualquier tipo de sentimiento positivo hacia mi, y esto es justificable ya que solamente soy el contenedor de un demonio, pero, tal vez, todos tenian razón y yo no soy el contenedor, sine el demonio mismo. Yo siempre pensé que tanto el Kyuubi como yo éramos dos entidades distintas las cuales compartíamos el mismo cuerpo, sin embargo, ahora empiezo a dudarlo._

_Usted, junto con Jiraiya ocuparon un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. A pesar de que siempre han ocupado un lugar muy especial e importante en mi corazón. Pero la traicion de ambos me ha afectado demasiado. Debido a esta accion, yo, Uzumaki Naruto, juro por mi nindo que jamás regresaré a Konoha. Por su propio bien, y el de Konoha, ruegue a Kami-Sama que el dolor que yo siento en este momento no se convierta en odio, ya que si eso ha de pasar, yo lograré lo que Orochimaru no pudo hacer… y eso es la destrucción de Konoha._

_Como primera acción de mi exilio, yo mismo he hice cargo de aquella foto que estaba en su escritorio._

_Hasta nunca Tsunade-Sama_

_Uzumaki Naruto; Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kintsune Yokai_

Después de leer la carta Tsunade volvió a derramar lágrimas. Jiraiya no sabia que hacer asi que optó por abrazarla. Después de un rato, ambos rompieron el abrazo y ambos Sennin esperaban que los miembros del Concilio aparecieran. La rubia se sentó en su silla mientras que Jiraiya estaba parado detrás de ella. La foto mencionada en la carta de Naruto capturó la atención de ambos, y un sentimiento de dolor y amargura los invadió. Algo faltaba en esa foto, algo que hasta hace unas cuantas horas completaba la vida de la rubia y del peli-blanco, y eso era la imagen del rubio shinobi.

Diez minutos depuse, todos los miembros del concilio estaban dentro de la oficia del Hokage. Ni uno de los presentes se encontraba de buen humor debido de la forma algo agresiva en la cual fueron ordenados a hacer acto de presencia. Solamente el silencio y las miradas de Tsunade y Jiraiya les provocaba a los miembros del concilio algo que la mayoria de ellos no habian experimentado en mucho tiempo…. y eso era miedo. Solamente algo era seguro, y eso era que una tormenta estaba a punto de ser desatada.

XXX

**Hime**: Princesa

**Baa-Chan** Abuela

**Notas:** MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Les apuesto que la revelación de Tsunade nadie se la esperaba!!!! Hehehehe los deje con un cliffy para que se emocionen y digan "A pinche chemdude!!!! Por que le tuvo que parar a la historia!!!"

Bueno, ya saben que tienen que hacer, lean y dejen comentario/crítica sobre la historia. Como dije anteriormente, si tienen alguna idea, porfavor déjenmela saber y yo pensaré si la incluyo a la historia o no. Ahora si, el próximo capitulo se titulara **"Kuchiyose Kitsune no Jutsu; Kyuubi"** (Técnica de la Invocación del Zorro; Kyuubi). Ese capítulo va a ser algo largo; unas 5000 palabras de historia + aparte las notas al inicio y al final de cada capítulo. Sobre UNnT, la historia esta parcialmente en Hiatos ya que en este momento solo me enfocaré en esta historia. Solo les voy a dejar saber que para UNnT estaré tomando elementos de otros animes; principalmente Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco). Los elementos que usaré los dejará muy satisfechos… eso se los garantizo.


End file.
